Chadtronic (Channel)
This page is Chadtronic's channel. Were you looking for another frickin' page? Like Chadtronic? Chadtronic's main channel is simply called Chadtronic. It is run by Chadtronic. His videos contain many different video types, such as Reaction Videos and Toy Review Videos. Types of Videos Reaction Videos Chadtronic's reaction videos are him reacting to something on the internet or on TV. These include Tanic the Hedgehog, Nick Arcade, SammyClassicSonicFan, and more. He slams his NES pillow on the ground, falls out of his chair, and partly coughs and laughs at the same time. Oculus Rift Videos Before Chadtronic started doing reaction videos, he did Oculus Rift videos in his channel's early days. He would either play a fan-made game or a game that appeared on another console, but updated for the Oculus Rift. These video have since been taken down by Chad Chadtronic Specials Chadtronic Specials are special Chadtronic videos that contain news, like news that he was going to play Sonic 06' or a 50k subs Ask Me Anything video. These are not uploaded as often as reaction videos. 40 Facts about Nintendo In this 4-part series Chadtronic did 10 facts about Nintendo in a single video, like this one where he said that Nintendo had the same president for over 50 years. These videos have since been taken down by Chad. Mod Showcase In this series, Chadtronic would showcase mods for games, like Super Mario 64 in Minecraft or Mario appearing as Young Link in Ocarina of Time. Sometimes they would be mods of existing games or completely new games based on other ones. These videos have since been taken down by Chad. Mildly Interesting Facts In the Mildly Interesting Facts videos, Chadtronic gives facts on different games, like Pokemon Snap or Luigi's Mansion. These can range from Pokemon Snap being on the N64DD or Mario Kart 64 having Kamek as a playable racer. These videos have since been taken down by Chad. WTF Moments in Nintendo Power In this series, Chad shows weird, awkward, and sometimes creepy things in the Nintendo Power magazines, which include things like clowns in the Super Mario Bros. 2 issue and Dracula being beheaded. Or weird things like the Batman logo in a baseball poster! And various weird looking things, like Bowser and Toad. These videos have been taken down by Chad and can be found on First Class Fricks. Custom Amiibo Showcase In these videos Chad shows off custom amiibo like Frog Mario, Springtrap, Sonicchu, and many more. This series has 6 episodes. These videos have been taken down by Chad. Gameplay Videos Chadtronic's main channel also had gameplay videos before most of them being deleted including a Minecraft Hardcore Let's Play, some Rust videos for the Oculus Rift (while some are still on his channel), and a New Super Mario Bros. U series, which all have been deleted except for the first one. This purpose would later to be given to his gameplay channel, ChadtronicGames (currently, Chadtronic Pokemon, previously Chadtronic 2, and was first Chadtronic Adventures.). Review Videos This short series has Chad reviewing things, like Amiibos, Donkey Kong Country: The Crystal Coconut, and Mario Teaches Typing. Trivia * Chadtronic's main channel used to have two different icons. The first one was him on the side with headphones and a microphone next to him, this was changed to a new icon (because he no longer did Let's Plays) which looks similar to the new icon except Chad's hair is more messy, his smile is bigger and more curved, and his ears looked a bit different. * Chad also has a icon which he uses for the New Super Mario Bros. U Let's Play and Animal Crossing: City Folk on ChadtronicGames. It looks more cartoonish and "drawn out". * When Chad changed to his current icon, he had to change all of his video's thumbnails. However, he did not do so for ChadtronicGames. * Chad has many deleted videos including Let's Plays, a Speedrun Reaction Video, Chadtronic is Illuminati Confirmed, and Nintendo E3 Leak. * Chad had an old channel before Chadtronic, called The Video Game Ref. Photos Category:Channel